


Falling leaves - larry stylinson

by larrysquad



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), larry au - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Harry Styles - Freeform, Innocent Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Larry high school, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson Wears Harry Styles's Clothes, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Short One Shot, True Love, Young Harry Styles, fall - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, lovely louos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysquad/pseuds/larrysquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are in love and adorable </p><p>short one shot :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling leaves - larry stylinson

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first thing that i'll post here! You can find my other stories on wattpad (My user there is matildawald) :) I hope that you'll like it!

The leaves are falling, lying like an orange cover all over the town. It was beutiful really, watching how the trees changed over the season. Harry loved the fall, and he was always bouncing with joy when the leaves finally fell to the ground.

Louis, of course, found this adorable. He loved watching the younger boy running around with rosy cheeks in their garden with pure happiness. Harry would beg Louis to come out and dance with him, and Louis always said no the first ten minutes but then he gave in and danced hand in hand with Harry through the garden.

It was the same routine every year, Louis was home already since he went to different classes than Harry did, and his classes usually ended way before Harry's even though he was a year ahead of him. He didn't complain though, why would he? Harry usually was home about 3.30 and he always went directly to Louis' house.

''Lou!'' Harry screamed as he ran thru the front door, not even bothering to knock.

''Upsatairs!'' Louis answered, waiting for Harrys next sentence to come.

''The leaves started to fall today Lou!'' Harry announced as he jumped on top of Louis and kissed him all over his face.

''I'm aware of that, love'' Louis chuckled and leaned to get a proper kiss from his boyfriend.

''Can we go out?''

''I'm fine inside''

''Louuuuu''

''Nope''

The next following minutes contained Harry trying to convince Louis why they should go outside. Harry was as aware as Louis that he evntually would give in, he always did.

''Pretty please?'' Harry pouted.

''You know that I can't say no when you do that!'' Louis sighed and sat up straight, making Harry fall off the bed.

Louis couldn't help but laugh at the sight off Harrys grumpy face expression. He should've seen that coming, really. They put on some warmer clothes as it was pretty cold outside before they went out together.Harry gripped Louis hand tight and then they started to jump around and they danced and had more fun than 15 and 16-year olds probably should have. After about half an hour they were so out of breath that they had to lay down.

''It's beautiful Lou'' stated Harry.

''I know''

They layed on the wet grass all snuggled up and just embraced eachothers warmth and love. Harry rested his head on Louis shoulder, and Louis had his arms tight arond Harrys waist. The boys stayed like that for about an hour, until Jay so rudely interupted them by telling them to go inside before they catched a cold. When they got inside, they changed to dry clothes and Jay fixed hot chocolate for them to drink. Harry changed to one of Louis sweaters, which were all big and cozy. Louis was already downstairs in the large sofa in their living room, sipping on the chocolate and talking to his mother. When Harry arrived minutes later Louis stopped in the middle of his sentence, because Harry looked so damn fine. He wore Louis favorite oversized sweater and the arms were far past his fingertips. Louis looked at him in awe and Jay just giggled at her sons expression. Harry smiled, slightly emberassed,and crawled into Louis' lap. Jay smiled fondly at the boys, they grew up together since she and Anne always had been close. At the age of 12 and 13 they started dating. Now 3 years later they still had an unbelievible loving relationship. To be honest, she had never in her life seen two people love eachother this much. She smiled at them and then left the room, knowing that it was better to leave the two lovebirds alone.


End file.
